Saving Grace
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a hybrid slave. He's been used and abused countless times. But now he might have found a good master. or is his new master worse than his previous masters? And what are the other pets like? Mpreg, ShiroIchi, HelRoshi, etc. love triangles, angst, drama. Warning YAOI, kind of RAPE in some ways... lots of damn drama and suspense!
1. Chapter 1

Two humans sat on opposite couches facing each other. The first was a pure white albino with shaggy snow colored hair that shaded his odd golden orbs surrounded by a sea of obsidian. He was dressed properly in a casual dark red business suit with a black tie and shiny black shoes. One of his pale, black nailed hands was burrowed in his small pet's chocolate colored locks. The pet was smaller than him by at least a foot and had almost chin length waves of brown hair and glowing blue orbs that glared across the room at the other human. The pet happened to be a hybrid with black twitching ears and a sleek tail wrapped around one of his master's arms as he curled closer to his kind master. The hybrid was also dressed nicely in a long navy blue dress shirt and loose black dress pants, though he was missing footwear.

The other human on the opposite couch was not the picture of youth like the albino. He was probably in his late 40s, early 50s at least. Parts of his graying black hair were missing, leaving him spots of baldness. His eyes, a dark gray spoke of his age. He was missing a few teeth. But he was still a strong, powerful man, which is why the albino was here to talk with him.

"So... you want fresh females?" The old man stated, before laughing. "I can see why. You've not had any new ones going into your business in a while."

"Fresh females would be very nice... the current ones can only hold so many cubs before they are unusable anymore," the albino replied.

"Yet you say you want a discount..."

"I have been a customer of yours for a long time... surely you will give a discount to such a loyal customer, besides I do give you part of the profits I make with my business," the albino replied smoothly, petting his hybrid a bit more for the tensing in his pet's shoulders.

The old man laughed. "Very well. But at least let me show off a new pet of mine first. I'm sure you'll like him. He actually came from your company when your father was running it."

"Of course, I'm intrigued about him."

The elder clapped his hands and a few seconds later another hybrid came in, this one holding a leash. The brown haired hybrid on the albino's lap gasped before turning his face to hide his fury and disgust at what the human did to another of his kind.

The other end of the leash was connected to a thick leather collar that was around another hybrid's throat. The chained hybrid was heavily bruised and bleeding in various places, and he was very thin, his height only about 5'5. He had long, orange hair that was matted and unwashed, and his cat ears and tail were the same color, one of them torn completely in half. He only wore a torn shirt that barely covered everything.

"He likes to resist, and even though he's been a slave his whole life he's still defiant sometimes, so I had to teach him a lesson." The old man waved it off. "He's used to it, anyways." He was now holding the leash, and the hybrid stumbled before falling onto his knees when the man pulled on the leash to make him sit at his feet.

"I will assume you haven't had him long if he's still on a leash," the albino stated as he held his own hybrid closer, knowing he was upset now.

"I said new pet, didn't I?" he chuckled. "A few weeks at most. His old master grew tired of him when he lost his voice from screaming so much. Such a waste, I heard he had nice screams too."

The brown haired hybrid started to growl lowly at the other human. "Still, no one really enjoys a pet that refuses to listen."

"Oh, he listens with the right motivation. Isn't that right, _Ichigo_?" The oranget flinched at his words and quickly moved to stare at the floor.

"I see," the albino nodded slightly, trying to quiet his pet who's growls were getting a bit louder.

"W-where..." it was the hybrid, his voice raw and just barely a whisper, "are th-they?" He looked up at his master. "Y-you said... that y-you would give them back if I b-behaved!"

"Yes, yes, well, I lied about that bit. You see, dear little Ichigo, I sold them."

"Y-you... wha.." Ichigo's eyes went wide, their amber depths holding horror.

"Sold them."

"B-but..." The oranget gripped the cushion of the couch and pulled himself up some, only to get knocked off. "Insolent pet. If you do not wish for them to be used for something other than manual labor you will behave, and I will tell them to refrain from doing so." The hybrid shrunk back against the coffee table and curled up into a little ball.

"You see, no-one ever thought of controlling hybrids like him like I do. Simply take away what they hold dear and they will behave. In this case it's his newborns. It's extremely effective. But don't you think he's cute? Glad to add such a uniquely colored hybrid to the collection."

"I would have to disagree... Tensa is much cuter because he is happy with his life," the albino replied. "Though I will agree about him being uniquely colored."

"So you are saying my methods aren't good?" The old man asked.

"No, I'm just saying unhappy pets are more likely to rebel and if you already took away what they hold dear, they have nothing to lose."

"You just treat your pets differently. You spoil them." The elder stated and waved the comment off. "He's perfectly obedient as long as I keep from killing those newborns."

"They will eventually die. Only 1 in 3 hybrids live to the age of 5... relying on such small and weak newborns for your power over a pet... it's kind of pathetic," the younger male chuckled. His pet, Tensa giggled a bit, glaring at the other human.

"It's as if you're trying to get on my bad side." The old man said. "And as long as one lives, he will do as I say. This isn't the first time I've dealt with one like him."

"I am simply stating my own opinion of the situation. If I do get on your bad side, oh well, I will simply take my business elsewhere. It's not like you are the only one of your kind. I could easily find someone willing to take less money for more hybrids. I'm only buying from you because of your closeness with my father."

The old man frowned and tugged on the leash, forcing Ichigo out of his hiding place underneath the table. The oranget looked extremely upset but he seemed to be trying to hide it. He was forced to sit at his feet. The elder sighed. "You will learn sooner or later. You're still young and do not know how hybrids must be treated, and do not seem to realize you are one of few who pamper their pets."

"Shut up about my master! Or I will claw your throat out and gouge out your eyes!" Tensa snarled.

The old man looked rather surprised at the hybrid's sudden outburst. "You will do well to control that spoiled thing in my presence."

The albino smiled amusedly. "Tensa, no being violent... you should be polite to the old man or you can't come along with me when I go out," he playfully scolded.

"Yes Shiro," the hybrid replied, ears down in a mock of submission. He knew Shiro didn't mean the threat. Ichigo stared at them, holding onto his arm where it had scraped against the sharp metal detailings on the table. His ears were back and his eyes were red from something other than the bruising and cuts.

"Just leave before I revoke your discount." The old man sighed and tugged the leash again, forcing the oranget to look away from them.

"Before I go... I have one last proposal to make," Shiro stated.

"Hmm?"

"I would like the orange haired hybrid, Ichigo... name your price."

"You want my newest pet?" He questioned. "If you're interested to see if you can hear that pretty little voice of his, I really wouldn't bother. He lost it over a month ago and I doubt it'll ever heal."

"I have other interests in him other than _that,_" Shiro replied.

"Why, thats what he was bred for. Don't tell me you've never had a hybrid meant for what he is?"

"That's what Tensa _was_, I decided against using him for that," Shiro replied.

The old man frowned. "You're a very odd man." he said. "But very well, without that voice he's not exactly fun anyways. Name what you're willing to pay. May I remind you that he was relatively hard to find."

Shiro paused for a moment to think. "How much did you pay for him?" he asked.

"He was about double the normal going for, even in his damaged state."

"... I will pay 15,000 for him." Shiro replied.

"Oh? The price of three hybrids for one? Alright then." The old man laughed. "To be honest I expected you to offer the same I payed."

"I don't like to do as I'm expected, so do we have a deal? 15,000 for Ichigo?"

"You have a deal."

"Excellent," Shiro smiled.

"W-wait..." It was Ichigo. "M-my kittens... I-I can't leave... they'll kill my kittens!"

"Quiet!" Ichigo flinched and covered his head.

"I shall take my leave and return in an hour with the money for Ichigo and the females." Shiro stated.

"I will have the papers for you."

"Thank you," Shiro stated as he stood, Tensa at his side, clinging to his arm with a soft purr. His master was very kind to adopt the oranget away from this man.

**Again with the new stories xD Me and Via love to roleplay  
This story is awesome and I love it... Via probably does too...**

I do, Sigs... and this one's been loved so much that we're actually almost finished with it already.. and we, what, started it a few weeks or so ago?

Please review xD


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Shiro said, he was back an hour later with a large case of money. Tensa was carrying a second smaller one for his master. They met in the parlor as they did before, Shiro making sure to read over the papers before signing them and handing over the money. Ichigo looked worse off than he did the last time they saw him, the oranget an emotional wreck over what it might do to his children. This time he actually had shorts on. After shaking hands and saying their goodbyes, Shiro grabbed Ichigo's leash, gently pulling the oranget to his feet with a hand on the hybrid's arm rather than tugging on the leash. The oranget flinched away from him but didn't complain.

The albino led Ichigo out to his car, gently pushing Ichigo into the backseat before kneeling a bit as he undid the collar from Ichigo's neck. The oranget shifted to the other side of the back seat once he had it undone. "Tensa, can you sit in the back with Ichigo and make sure he's comfortable?" Shiro asked.

"Of course Shiro," the small hybrid nodded before climbing in the back. Shiro closed the door and went to the driver's seat and started to drive.

* * *

After a short drive, Shiro pulled up at a small mansion. Shiro, being raised a gentleman opened the backdoor for the hybrids to get out of. "Tensa, can you go tell Hel and Roshi to come downstairs so they can meet Ichigo?" Shiro requested. The small hybrid nodded and ran off into the house. Shiro turned back to Ichigo.

"W-why..." Ichigo started, "did you take me a-away from th-there?" he coughed some, the excessive use of his already broken voice hurting him.

"Why not? You didn't seem too happy there and he beat the shit out of you already. It's better I take you than he selling you off to another bastard," Shiro explained, offering a hand to Ichigo to help him out of the car.

"Th-thats normal..." the oranget hesitated but took the hand after a few seconds. "A-and I didn't want to leave.. h-he'll let them do horrible things to my kittens now..."

Shiro tugged the oranget from the car, half carrying him inside, ignoring the comment. In the front room of the house was a hallway to a medium sized living room which Shiro went to. There was a large couch with two albino hybrid males there. The bigger one had short and more spiky hair compared to Shiro but a similar color though a bit more ashy white than Shiro's snow colored hair. The bigger hybrid had blood colored eyes and dark red pointed dog ears twitching in his hair and a similar colored tail wrapped around the smaller albino hybrid. The dog hybrid only wore a pair of black jeans, leaving his muscular chest bare.

The smaller hybrid leaning against him was drooling and seemed to be half asleep, his eyes drooped along with one of his ears, which were striped like a tiger's. He also had ash hair, but it was kind of stringy and fell past his shoulders by a few inches. His eyes were exactly like Shiro's, but instead of gold they were a very pale yellow. He wore gray nightpants and an oversized black shirt.

Shiro glanced at Tensa who had 3 newborn hybrids on him, curled up into his warmth. "How did you end up with the kits?" the human chuckled.

"Roshi refused to wake up so Hel had to carry him and I got the kits because I had empty hands," the hybrid replied, petting the middle child on his lap.

"W-what..." Ichigo stared at Tensa, completely frozen.

"Shiro went and bought them before going to get you," Tensa stated. Ichigo was over to him in an instant, gathering the three of them into his arms and holding them close. Shiro smiled, glad to have bought the family back together. He left the room briefly to get a first aid kit.

Two of them were wolf hybrids, one a male with gray animal features, and pale skin and pale orange hair. He was missing the end of his tail, and more than likely a wound rather than a defect. Another that looked just like him but female had darker animal features, and all of her tail. The last one was male, and was noticeably smaller than the other two. he had cat features that were orange but his hair was brown. Both of his ears had multiple nicks in them, and one of them seemed to have some sort of piercing at some point. Either a little girl had gotten ahold of him or it was a tag. Shiro came back into the room and Tensa moved away from Ichigo, going and wiggling under the alpha male hybrid's other arm that wasn't around his mate already. Shiro sat down next to Ichigo. "Ichigo," he started softly. "Can you hand me one of them to look over and give first aid to?"

The oranget only held them closer. "I'm n-not letting them go a-again!"

"Two of them are bleeding from what I can see. I need to check them over so their wounds can heal..." Shiro sighed. " ...and I need to look over you too," he added a second later.

Ichigo shook his head and held them tightly. "I barely know their scent... d-don't make me let them go again..."

"I will try to be quick about it, after I look at you and your kits then you can go rest with them. But I need to look them over and such so their wounds heal, this is especially important because of how young they are. Even a tiny wound could kill them, they have been lucky to have lived this long with those wounds," Shiro tried to explain.

Ichigo bit his lip, and after a minute he gave the smallest one to him. Shiro gently and carefully took him. He cleaned the nicks as gently but thoroughly as possible. Then he got out some bandages with one hand and skillfully, but gently wrapped the newborn's ears. Then he did a quick check-over, happy to find nothing else wrong with the kit. He handed the infant back to Ichigo. The oranget licked the boy's cheeks to help warm him up again before giving him the little girl.

Shiro quickly noticed she was burning up. "Tensa, could you go get some cool water and a washcloth?" the albino asked. The brown haired male nodded and slipped away from the alpha male to do as he was asked. He came back quickly with a small bucket and a washcloth. He dipped the cloth in the water, rung it and gave it to Shiro who laid it on the female hybrid's forehead. The child whimpered at the coldness and squirmed, but she didn't try to take it off, rather, she didn't have the strength to reach it.

"How old is she?" Shiro asked.

"A-all three of them... are about nine days..." Ichigo murmured. "They took them from me a-a week ago... I think..."

Shiro sighed. He couldn't give her medicine for the fever if she was this young.

"W-why?"

"If she was a bit older I could give her something to help with the fever," Shiro replied.

"Sh-she has a fever...?" Ichigo asked and shifted closer, his tail moving to curl around her. "She must be cold..."

"Probably," Shiro nodded. Ichigo held his other two kits tightly. "W-will she be okay?".

"I believe so. As long as she is kept warm and the fever is kept down, she will be fine," Shiro replied.

"O-okay..."

"D-do you want to see my other o-one?" Ichigo asked after a moment, seeming to trust him slightly more. Shiro nodded, taking the child when he was offered. Shiro disinfected the wound and wrapped the child's tail.

"Did you name any of them yet?" the red eyed male asked, Tensa back at his side along with his actual mate.

"..." Ichigo looked down at them. "N-no. I didn't get enough time with them..."

The alpha nodded understandingly. "Well you should name them now, unless we should just refer to them as child 1, child 2, and child 3," he teased.

"W-well... master had said that we aren't allowed to name the cubs because it was what the master that bought them was supposed to do... S-so I can't name them..."

"I'm changing that rule because I'm not good at naming," Shiro stated.

"I will say," the red eyed male rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was the first time I heard that word and she _was _describing you," Shiro responded.

"Th-their masters might have already named them..." Ichigo mumbled. He coughed a little.

"Just name them," Shiro sighed.

After a few seconds Ichigo pulled his little girl closer to him and rested his forehead against her warm cheek. "... H-hope," he murmured, before releasing her. He touched the smallest one's forehead. "...Timmy," he then touched the one that had half a tail's forehead. "Alek..." He closed his eyes.

"Good names," Shiro nodded. Ichigo looked up at him, unsure of what to say. He held his three kittens close again.

"Shiro... you should look at Ichigo too... he's got some bad wounds," Tensa put in.

"I-I'm fine..." Ichigo mumbled and coughed.

"Not really," Shiro shook his head.

"I'm u-used to it... I'm fine,"

"No."

"You should just give up and let Shiro look over you and fix up your wounds, he's not going to take a no for an answer," Tensa stated.

Ichigo bit his lip. "... Okay..."

Tensa got up to take the kits from Ichigo. The oranget watched him before shifting closer to Shiro. Shiro carefully examined Ichigo's arms, looking for breaks, cuts, and bruises. "Your arm is fractured." the albino stated.

"It i-is?" The oranget frowned. "I don't feel it..."

"I'm assuming your arm is numb," Shiro sighed.

The oranget nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

"Hel... could you go get some wooden boards, the same size and pretty thin along with some of that elastic fabric we have somewhere in the medical closet," Shiro requested.

"Yeah," the red eyed male nodded. He gently laid Roshi on the couch instead of leaning on him. Then he left to go get what Shiro asked him to get. The beta albino cuddled into the warmth that was left on the chair.

Shiro gently placed the arm in Ichigo's lap and went to examine the other one. Ichigo kept looking over at Tensa, and only spoke when Shiro tried to examine his torn ear. "Th-that one is fine, it's... old..."

Shiro frowned, but let it go. Hel came back and Shiro took it. The hybrid returned to his spot with his mate. The human fixed a splint on Ichigo's arm. "You will only really be able to use your other arm, hopefully they heal fast though," Shiro stated as he started to cleaned and bandage the smaller cuts and other wounds.

"C-can I have my kittens back now?" Ichigo asked softly. Tensa almost pouted but returned them. "You can play with the kits from work tomorrow," Shiro told Tensa amusedly. The young hybrid nodded happily. Ichigo laid his three kittens down, close together before he curled around them. Shiro pulled Tensa onto his lap, petting the hybrid's head who purred happily.

**Awwww Shiro is too nice... and a doctor and a businessman xD**

**Anyway quick explaining thing... Roshi is an OC me and Via made for a different rp (not saying which because that would be some spoilers and stuff) though he is technically Via's since she plays him and made him up... basically he is cute uke Shiro... that's the easily way to explain him. And if you don't like him, tough luck xD He and Hel have wiggled into many rps xD**

**And Timmy, Hope, and Alek are adorable... we love them xD**

**In other news relating to this... we finished the story yesterday so yeah xD And I'm thinking about 15 chapters (depending on how I slice)... plus a short epilogue**

**Please review and thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo had slept on that couch till the next day, and only woke when his kittens started to cry. They were probably hungry. He yawned, stretched, and curled around them a bit more, really wanting to go back to sleep. His attempt to go back to sleep was interrupted by Tensa poking him repeatively.

"W-wha..." Ichigo yawned and folded his ears back.

"Eat," Tensa demanded as he practically shoved a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon at Ichigo. "You didn't have dinner last night and your kits are hungry too."

"... I can't give them anything..." Ichigo mumbled, staring at them.

"You eat it, your body will make milk from this food."

"It's not that... They were taken away from me for over a week... and they were so young, so my body thinks that they died... so it won't make anything anymore..."

Tensa paused. "You eat anyway, I will be right back," he stated as he set the food down and disappeared from the room. Ichigo watched him go.

A few minutes later, footsteps sounded nearby. "Tensa! Can you stop stealing my mate!" a voice snarled.

Ichigo looked up and frowned, wondering what the small hybrid had done. Tensa half dragged Hel's mate, Roshi into the room. Hel followed behind with a glare at the small hybrid. "Roshi can feed them," Tensa stated.

"H-he can?" Ichigo asked.

Tensa nodded. Roshi smiled and crawled onto the couch next to him. "Yea', I can!" he chirped. "I was doin' tha' before Shiro-sama brought ya here, and when I was done I wanted ta' take a nap.. but then he called us to th' livin' room. 'S why I was sleepy. … An' th' reason yer confused 's cause tiger hybrids develop nutrients fer the cubs early on, so tha' when they are born th' cubs can get fed with th' best."

"So... you are using it for mine instead of your's... y-you shouldn't be doing that... s-save it for your own..." Ichigo said.

"Then they'll die." Roshi shook his head. "I need th' release anyways. M' developing too fast now tha' there'er cubs aroun'."

"Tensa, can you go wake Shiro... I will stay and watch them," Hel stated.

Tensa followed the order from the alpha and disappeared off again. Roshi took Timmy first, since he was the smallest. He nuzzled the hybrid's forehead to stop his squirming before loosening his robe and letting the little boy feed. Hel sat on the couch, wrapping his arms around his mate with a soft purr. Roshi nuzzled him. "Bou' five min' fer each... tha's all I can do fer now... but I think s' enough."

"They are young enough that that should be more than enough," Hel stated.

"Guess so." Roshi blinked and tilted his head. "A week, right?" he asked, and Ichigo looked up. "Ya said they took 'em from ya fer over a week. Sounds horrible. Wha' 'bout yer mate? How'd it go with 'im?"

Ichigo looked away. "I don't k-know. I've never had a mate..."

"Who's kids are these then? Just a random alpha?" Hel asked.

"S-sort of... M-more or random _alphas_... B-besides being used by master the other ones liked me and m-master let them use me to stay in line..."

"... That's horrible," Hel stated.

Roshi was frowning. "Used?" he asked, not understanding.

Hel sighed, he moved closer and muttered something into Roshi's ear. From the expression Roshi gave, he understood and he didn't like it. The tiger huffed and scowled a bit, resting his chin on top of the newborn's head. After about another minute he eased the child away and gave him back to Ichigo before picking up Hope.

Tensa came back in with Shiro who was leaning on the smaller male with arms around Tensa's waist, still half asleep. Ichigo watched them before starting to lick Timmy's face in a cat bath. The child squirmed.

"... They don't seem to know your scent." Roshi said. "He's squirmin', an' normally they don' mind baths."

"They were taken from him when they were only a few days old, not around him for over a week," Hel put in.

"Still. A child shoul' imprint th' mothers scent righ when they are cleaned fer th' first time, an' never forget th' scent."

"The place smelled horrible, it probably hurt their noses so they can't recognize their mother," Tensa explained.

Roshi huffed. "S' unfair!" Hel wrapped his arms around Roshi, kissing the beta's head, muttering soft words to his mate.

Ichigo was trying to ignore him and the little bit of squirming Timmy was giving him. It hurt more than it should, even if this was his first litter. He sighed and gave up after only being able to get the boy's face and ears clean.

After dragging Shiro to the other couch, Tensa tried to dislodge him. Shiro simply smirked and sat down, pulling the beta onto his lap. Tensa lit up pink, not expecting the half dead to the world male to do that.

Ichigo watched them for a few seconds before taking Hope back when she was held in front of his face, now full and asleep. Roshi took Alek, who seemed to like him more than his own mother. The half-tailed hybrid snuggled into his chest. Roshi purred softly, not really noticing.

"... Shiro-sama! Yer gonna be late for work!" Roshi suddenly said as he handed Alek back. He pulled his robe on right and climbed off of the couch.

"No I'm not..." Shiro responded.

"Yes you are, get up," Hel demanded.

"No!" Shiro huffed, only to get elbowed hard by Tensa.

"Ya got new... things to work out over there." Roshi stated. He didn't like his master's company but he liked his master.

"I don't want to go to work... it's boring and stupid," Shiro stated.

"It's your company... your dad's dead so you can easily change it if you want," Hel stated.

"He already got th' new _thin's _though," Roshi said. "An' the thin's will get killed if ya send 'em back..."

Hel sighed, taking his mate's arm and tugging him along. "Let's go get something to eat, okay?" the alpha stated. Roshi scowled but let him lead him away.

Shiro sighed as he got up to go get dressed, Tensa following him.

Ichigo found himself alone again. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He wasn't alone too long, Roshi and Hel ended up coming back after they got some breakfast. Hel ended up between the two betas. After staring up at him for a few minutes Ichigo shifted away from him. He'd only ever had bad experiences with his kind. Hel frowned but didn't press the oranget.

"Ichigo-sama, don' worry 'bout gettin' used ta Shiro-sama. Takes some time t' get used to 'em since he's kind ta us. An' don' worry about it bein' a trick, either. 'S not."

"..S-sama?"

"He uses sama for everyone, don't worry about it... Shiro prefers to be just Shiro but Roshi never listens," Hel stated.

"Okay..." Ichigo said, but started to cough before he could finish the word. It took a few seconds to calm down.

"You okay Ichigo?" the alpha asked, turning to face the oranget more. The oranget nodded a bit. "I-it's just a side effect..." he murmured.

"Of?"

"U-um... i-it just has to do with why I can't r-really speak..." Ichigo mumbled. In reality the coughing was part of that, and it was because his basically useless vocal cords got inflamed and overly irritated just by speaking at that point.

Hel seemed to have a basic idea of why Ichigo couldn't speak but didn't voice it in front of his mate. "You should try to eat," Hel suggested, gesturing at the plate of food Tensa brought in earlier.

"I'm not r-really hungry..."

"You need to eat... Don't know when the last time you ate but you didn't eat dinner so you need to eat breakfast," Hel commanded.

Ichigo flinched slightly and after a moment he started to eat. Hel watched for a moment before he glanced at his own mate. Without the usual supervision Roshi had managed to drench his pancakes in syrup and some of it was dripping off of the plate, and he didn't seem to care or notice. Hel chuckled, wiping the side of the plate with his finger before raising his sticky fingers to his mouth. Roshi glanced at him, half of a drenched piece of pancake sticking out of his mouth. Hel smirked, leaning over towards his mate. Their lips met and Hel took a bite out of the pancake. Roshi only blinked before swallowing so he could speak. "Ya can jus' ask fer some pancakes if you want it." he said.

Hel just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he leaned back against the couch. "You got syrup... like everywhere on your face," he stated.

"I do?" The tiger tilted his head before simply wiping it all off on his sleeve.

Hel chuckled. "You are too adorable sometimes," he purred as he kissed his mate's nose.

Roshi only blinked and tried to pour more syrup on the already drenched pancakes. Hel grabbed the bottle. "No Roshi... you got enough on your plate and lap than you need," the alpha shook his head.

The tiger pouted. "But I want more."

"You have enough... finish all your food and I will give you more for more pancakes," Hel bought up a deal. Roshi smiled and nodded before taking another too-big bite of his food. Hel chuckled and rolled his eyes again.

"Shiro... you don't have your briefcase," Tensa stated as he and Shiro passed the living room.

The albino stopped in his tracks. "Oops." he muttered.

"Also your tie is crooked," Tensa added.

Shiro pouted. "Oh."

"...How did he dress himself before he got Tensa," Hel shook his head and sighed.

Tensa fixed Shiro's tie and went upstairs to get Shiro's bag.

"A-are they mates?" Ichigo asked quietly, shifting his bound arm around to try and get comfortable. The numbness had started to go away.

Hel laughed for a minute. "Tensa probably wishes they were... but they aren't," He replied.

"Oh..."

Tensa came back down, giving Shiro his bag. Then he spoke quickly, informing Shiro of his schedule for the day. "What are you? A housewife from the 50s?" Shiro teased. Tensa blushed, childishly sticking his tongue out at the albino.

After Shiro had left with a laugh Ichigo sat up, the triplets curled up on the couch still. "Umm... can I... h-have a change of clothes?" he asked quietly, unsure of what they would say.

Tensa looked over at him. "Oh yeah, sure" he nodded. He went upstairs and came back with a handful of clothes.

Ichigo took them, staring at the times for a moment before looking up. "U-um.. where can I..."

"Bathroom down the hall," Tensa responded.

Ichigo nodded a bit and looked down at his kittens before pulling the blanket over the back of the couch over them. He then got up and went to the bathroom to change, limping slightly.

Roshi held his plate out to Hel, syrup spilling over a bit. Hel rolled his eyes but took the plate, leaving the room to get more pancakes and syrup for his mate. When he returned, he snatched a kiss before handing over the plate. Roshi smiled before starting to devour the pancakes. Hel smiled lovingly at the messy eater.

"Th' cubs wan' all my food..." Roshi pouted. He was still hungry even after his second plate.

Hel kissed his mate's nose. "I will get you some more, okay?" he stated, taking the plate. Roshi nodded and grinned. Hel returned with a bigger stack of pancakes, drenched in syrup. Roshi happily took the plate, making a mess like he always did. Hel sat down next to his mate, licking the side of the tiger's face clean of the sticky substance on it. Roshi glanced at him and held his fork out with a bit of pancake on it. Hel ate it. Roshi giggled slightly and went back to eating.

A few minutes later Ichigo came back, now dressed in a clean white shirt and blue night pants since he was expected to rest and heal up. "I would move to the other couch since Roshi made a mess on the first," Tensa stated from the opposite couch where Hel and Roshi were. Tensa had moved the kits already. Ichigo went over to him, sitting down on the floor instead of the couch so he could place his head next to his kittens.

Roshi yawned and set his plate down, finally full. He stretched out over the couch, not noticing all the syrup. Hel wrapped his arms around his mate lovingly, not minding the fact they were covered in syrup, it just meant they could take a bath together later.

Ichigo looked up at Tensa, who was staring at him and his kits curiously. Tensa looked away again.

"... Th-thank you for caring for them..." Ichigo murmured.

"Uhh... you're welcome, it's no problem" Tensa replied.

"He likes kittens, 's not even a bother to 'em." Roshi said, reclined against his mate.

"Though be warned... he might steal them since he doesn't have a mate to have his own kittens with," Hel added with a chuckle.

"I don't think he'll be able to take them away f-from me," Ichigo smiled very slightly and looked back to his kittens.

"Don't underestimate him," was all Hel said.

The littlest one, Timmy, whimpered and wiggled away from his brother and sister, searching for his mother, who gently picked him up and held him close to make sure the other could smell him. He had to try and imprint his scent on them, no matter how hard the task was going to be.

Alek started to wiggle around, looking for Roshi. He ended up moving towards Tensa. The brown haired hybrid turned the infant around to face his mother and retreated from the couch. He didn't want to ruin the imprinting to their true mother. Ichigo leaned forward and touched noses with him, purring softly and letting out a warm breath to show him where he could be really warm. The purring hurt and was slightly broken, but he managed to keep it up. Eventually Alek wiggled over to him and his warmth. Hope followed her brothers, wiggling to her mother. Ichigo picked them up and held them close to his stomach, one of the warmest places on his body. Tensa watched Ichigo and smiled, he was glad the oranget's children were accepting him more.

Ichigo carefully got up and climbed onto the couch, his kittens close.

**FLUFF! Expect lots of that to come xD**

**Okay so you actually get to see Roshi's personality here... god he's adorable... Hel and Roshi are like our fluff pairing =D most of the time**

**Next on the brain, Tensa is adorable too xD He's loyal and cute and Shiro uses that for lots of teasing**

**Ichigo might have a bit of trouble understanding this crazy family xD**

**Also, yay for Ichi and kits bonding time**

**Please review**


End file.
